The Drama of Drabbles!
by Hollandtheamoeba
Summary: This is my addition to Sarah's challenge in the DG's 100 days 100 words challenge...Almost entirely re-written, seperate DG drabbles enjoy :
1. New

My entry for Sarah's drabble comp, all drabbles are seperate and under four hundred words, enjoy :)

New

"Three am in the morning," she said to herself, sighing as she gazed down at the Muggle street below her, writing the past month's events into her diary.

A new beginning was what she needed, a fresh start. To get away from everything, no more men she promised, joking with her team mates that she might have a go at dating women for all the hassle men caused-it wasn't worth it!

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, a match made in heaven the Daily Prophet's gossip column dubbed it not long after the war. If that was heaven Ginny hated to see what Hell would've been like. How could something she had dreamt of, desired for so long be such a let down?

To say the breakup had been bad would be an understatement, the entire Weasley clan was torn between both Harry and Ginny. Not wanting to feel the guilt of breaking the nation's hero's heart she packed her things and moved to Muggle London.

That night she went out, blowing off steam was how she justified getting blind drunk the morning after. But in that morning after she did not expect to see a disgustingly handsome face snoozing beside her.

Had the hangover not immobilised the majority of her senses and rendered her throat burning with thirst, Ginny was fairly sure she'd have leapt of the bed shrieking at none other than Draco Malfoy to get out. Alas she did not.

Shaking her head fiercely she trod to the bathroom, naked, splashing her face with cold water she gazed at her pale reflection. Could things get any worse? She had ended things with Harry, and then had a sleazy one-nighter with his childhood nemesis? So much for new beginnings!

Ginny walked back into the bedroom, donning her silk bedrobe she shook Draco to get up. "Out! Out! Out!"

Draco's bloodshot grey eyes stared at her in a bizarre moment of confusion.

"Put your bloody clothes on and piss off!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes muttering obscenities under his breath he dragged his clothes on, throwing Ginny a dirty look. Had he been more awake he certainly would've have given the cheeky mare a piece of his mind...


	2. Broken

**Broken**

**a/n: this will probably be very confusing, I apologise for any inconvience, but I've decided to scrap the original idea for a story to be told via Sarah's drabble challenge and instead have seperate drabbles.**

* * *

So this was how married life was supposed to be was it? Late nights and suspicious minds? Never mind the dead sex life. All Ginny Weasley could be thankful for was the fact all three children were in Hogwarts not having to bear witness to herself and Harry argue.

However tonight was a different story. When Harry came home three hours later than usual the first thing Ginny noticed was a woman's cheap perfume. The second, lipstick on the collar. Hands on her hips she glared at him. Did her mother ever have these kind of problems? Ginny was sure Harry loved her the way her father loved her mother. Now she wasn't sure of anything at all.

Shaking her head furiously she left without a word, Harry staring there, bewildered. Ginny exhaled deeply outside her front door. Once she had regained control she Apparated to a Muggle bar she frequented in her youth.

Sitting at the bar alone, her dark thoughts were interupted by a strikingly familiar voice.

"Now now, why is the She Weasel all alone?"

"Get lost Malfoy," Ginny snapped.

"Aah trouble paradise, makes two of us."

Ginny frowned, maybe it was the drink, but did Malfoy actually sound sympathetic?

She looked up, expecting to find the cold glistening grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, instead she found something reminescent of her brief romance with him during their Hogwarts days.

As he pulled up a stool beside her she demanded, "what do you want?"

"No need to snap," he teased.

Letting a small smile escape her lips, Draco bought Ginny a drink. She looked up at her former love seeing that playful look in his eyes and reeling from a broken down marriage, Ginny wondered for a split second, _how different would things have been had I picked Draco over Harry..._


	3. Hope

**Hope**

Hope-such a dangerous word. Ginny cursed her idiocy for the one thousandth time as she stood there before Narcissa Malfoy. She then damned the crazed man she had fell so deeply in love with. Why? Simply because it was Draco who had wooed her to the brink of insanity, it was Draco who had given her hope when it seemed like Hogwarts would never be free of the Death Eater occupation, it was Draco bloody Malfoy who had not only gotten her pregnant but being the traditionalist that he was, proposed. So here Ginny Weasley was, standing before her future mother-in-law, hoping, praying she'd be accepted into the Malfoy family.

As Narcissa took a stride about the magnificent parlour Ginny crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping one last hope that Narissa-fucking scary as hell-Malfoy didn't know she was pregnant, because conception on the honeymoon seemed far more respectable than a seemingly shotgun wedding.

Narcissa Malfoy walked gracefully back to her original spot, "Ginerva,"

"Yes?" _Here goes my last hope._

"As it stands my only child is, in love with you despite the history between our families. My son deserves the best of everything, anything he's ever wanted I have made it my business. Now it seems he wants you." Narcissa was now circling Ginny, the latter felt like prey surrounded by it's predator going in for the kill. "You are deemed attractive enough and of a suitable blood line. Ginerva _Weasley _welcome to the Malfoy family."


	4. Quills

**Quills**

When Draco revealed to her that he couldn't cook, Ginny resisted the urge to laugh, instead she decided to teach him.

"Ok so how many eggs must I crack?" He asked, exasperated.

"Two, and in the bowl love."

"Yes I gathered that dear,"

Ginny snorted, thanking Merlin she didn't start with pastry, and left for the bathroom. As she past the ajar door of Draco's study her sharp eyes caught sight of an familiar lime green quill and walked towards it with suspicious eyes.

"Gin, I need you"

"Nothing new,"

"No seriously I-" Draco stopped in his tracks looking at her.

Ginny fought hard to stifle a laugh as he was standing before her, covered in flour. "A quick quotes quill Draco, seriously? After all the hassle that Skeeter bitch gave everyone with that bloody thing!"

Draco walked to within inches of her, Ginny backed into the desk behind her, Draco towered over her giving his trademark smirk, he replied, "Well yes, you see it allows me to other things, while getting my work done at the same time,"

"Oh really? And what are these other things?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and bent down to kiss her, Ginny replied encasing her arms around his neck. Draco wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing passionately, he used his wand to clear the table with the Quick Quotes Quill still writing away.

"You idiot, you've got me covered in flour," she giggled.

Draco pulled away slightly, looking down at the beauty below him, snorted, "So? We've never fucked on my desk before, deal with it," grinning mischievously the couple returned to what they were doing.

* * *

The following morning, Draco handed his report up to his boss, he was hoping that this would get him his promotion. Waiting eagerly in anticipation Draco froze, the report he had just handed up it wasn't the one he'd spent months on it was the-

"Hmmm," Arnold Swattenburg cleared his throat and looked up at his employee. "Now Draco you've proven to be a hard worker and I've no doubt of your ability, but in future I'd rather you and your girlfriend's sexual escapades be kept at home."

"Yes sir, of course."

Mr Swattenburg handed the red faced Draco his report and the latter marched out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster.


	5. Doorway

**Doorway**

After two hours of punishment via the Cruciatius Curse, Ginny Weasley stumbled out of the dungeon rubbing her Wand arm. Abuse and torture were common place ever since the Death Eaters had taken over the school and naturally, Ginny Weasley had done everything in her power to make it as difficult as possible for them; she suspected the only reason she wasn't dead yet was because of the lack of pure blood females. Shuddering at the thought she shakily made her way towards the staircase.

"You ought to know better Weasley," the slurred voice came from the shadows.

Exhausted, Ginny slumped against the doorway of an empty classroom, Draco Malfoy appeared from the shadows in a less than dignified manner. She looked at the mess that was once the proud and snobbish Slytherin Prince. He hadn't shaved in weeks, his eyes bloodshot, hair askew and his clothes were slept in.

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

"You don't scream as much as the others," he noted casually as he fell down beside her, Ginny's nose wrinkled, Malfoy wreaked of Firewhiskey.

"Fuck you," she snapped and began to get up.

"Look, you know what I-"

"Whatever,"

"Ginny-"

She looked at him in disgust at the use of her first name.

"Weasley," he amended his mistake, "I just think you should watch yourself, get out of here while you still can, I mean it, things are going to get worse."

She stared at him in disbelief, he was warning her,_ why? He didn't care._

"Look blood traitor, are you that naive?" Draco snapped. "This is war and what happened earlier is nothing compared to what could happen,"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, even a drunken Draco Malfoy was still the rude bigoted prejudiced boy she loathed. Instead of pitying his shameful state she stormed off.

_Fuck_ Draco banged the back of his head deliberately off the doorway, he was trying to warn her but she just got under his skin like she always did. Draco was a mess he knew that, the War had messed him up to the point where he couldn't tell friend from foe, what was real and what was imaginary. All he knew was that he had developed a soft spot for Ginny, he admired the bravery he lacked, he wanted her to survive this.

Draco Malfoy's warning worked, three days later Ginny Weasley escaped Hogwarts.


	6. Breathless

**Breathless**

The War was devastating, the Order suffered huge losses and many went into hiding, Ginny Malfoy included. Herself, Draco and their daughter lived in secret for five years. That was until their Secret Keeper was tortured into revealing their location. According to the rumours Voldemort himself had murdered Draco and the child while Ginny was grocery shopping. She had never forgiven herself for it and was now a fully committed member of the Order.

"We've got word of a large gathering in the Forest of Dean tonight," Oliver Wood announced.

"We need-"

"I'll take it," Ginny said immediately

"Gin you don't-"

"I said I'll take it."

Once her mind was made up there was no changing that-Wood knew that for a fact. Whenever the most dangerous missions came up Ginny was always the first to volunteer.

What Ginny didn't know that the gathering was in fact a trap, there was someone waiting for her.

* * *

The magical perimeters that she and Kingsley put up prevented the Death Eaters from Apparating away. As usual, Ginny relished being in the thick of the battle hot on her enemies heels, out of breath she felt nothing but the cold rush of adrenaline. She doubted she'd ever feel real happiness again, Ginny died the day her family did and everyone knew it.

An eerie cackle echooed around her, the daunting familiar sound caused Ginny stop in her tracks, there's only one woman to make a sound like that.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Smart aren't we blood traitor?" she snorted.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Ginny replied with the same malicious tone.

"Get what over sweetie?"

"My death,"

"Now what in the Dark Lord's name ever gave you the impression that I was merciful enough to end your life just like that?" She spat. "I like to play with my prey before I destroy it,"

Ginny gripped her wand, heart in her throat, sweat pouring down her brow she braced herself. Bellatrix gave her an ugly look as both women raised their wands at the same time shouting the same curse as a blinding red light filled the sky...


	7. Pain

**Pain**

It hurt, there was no denying that. When he had died he had thought of her, only her. She was the one who made his life complete, made him feel like an equal. She saw him as real person, not the monster he saw in the mirror everyday. But that was gone now. Life itself was gone, it pained him to see that so was hers. He never wanted his wife to go the same way he had, and now their son would grow up an orphan.

Remus and Tonks watched over their son, praying that one day he'd understand his parents sacrifice, their pain of not being there with him, their pain of Teddy Lupin not knowing his mother and father.


	8. Test

**Test**

**a/n: is possibly considering writing a fic based on this..**

**

* * *

**

She was the spitting image of her father with her mother's spirit, and when it came to competition, trials and tests she was the one to beat. That competitive edge on both sides meant all hell broke loose whenever she was up against anyone, especially that Zabini boy that loved to wind her up so dearly.

It was her debut as Gryffindor's new seeker, the toughest test of her four year stay at Hogwarts. Her nerves were driving her mad, her captain had to force feed her dry toast which she almost vomitted, today was not the day to wind Arielle Malfoy up. Her friends were constantly reassuring her, _you'll be fine, you play just like your mum_. But those words of encouragement meant nothing to her, to make matters worse her opponent was her nemesis, Emmanuel Zabini. They were class rivals from day one, both despised how well their fathers got on, when they couldn't stand each other. Their mothers joked how it was fatal attraction, a clash of personalities, that was even worse.

"Alright short stuff?" Emmanuel teased.

"Piss off Zabini!" Arielle roared back, minutes before the game kicked off her anxiety hadn't lessened as she wiped her sweaty palms on her robes.

* * *

The Malfoy's and Zabini's laughed as they watched the confrontation between their children.

"I don't know where she gets her nerves from, certainly isn't a Malfoy trait." Draco remarked, as he watched his daughter.

"And your saying it's a Weasley one?" Ginny retorted.

"No Draco it's definitely a Malfoy one, Ginerva, you should've seen the nerves on him here when he bought that ring on your finger. If you thought our children were funny, nothing compared to Mr high-and-mighty's proposal nerves." Blaise interjected.

"I knew she'd say yes.." Draco muttered.

"I don't know Draco, I was very tempted to say otherwise." It was now Ginny's turn to tease.

Draco looked at his wife in shock, shortly before she kissed him playfully on the lips.

"Kidding!" she laughed.


	9. Drink

**Drink**

**a/n: I'd like to thank Karla for her advice hehehe ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, brooding over a bottle of Firewhiskey.

He'd been there for two months, isolated as his parents were in a different "safe house" and members of the Order never had any time for him. His distant cousin owned the house but they didn't get on and so Draco kept himself in his room coming out only at night in the search for booze.

Ginny had only been at 12 Grimmauld Place two days and she was fed up. She was an outdoors girl and hated being cooped up. Molly Weasley would constantly chastise her daughter, threatening her by moving her to Aunt Muriel's and the guilt trips of _"being lucky to be alive"_. Ginny learned to keep her complaints to herself. Tonight she just needed something to take off the edge of it all, creeping past her brother's room she went to the kitchen.

* * *

Heading straight for the sink, she didn't notice the kitchen's only other occupant.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse," the melancholic voice sneered.

Ginny spun round on the spot, "Malfoy? What the fuck?"

"No need for the vuglar language Weasley, I'm on the good side now."

"Oh I know that. It's just I didn't know you were here. Fred was going on about some blond prima Donna whingebag staying here, but I didn't realise it was _you_," she retorted, joining him at the table.

Draco was alarmed when she sat at the table, but then realised that this was the most conversation he'd had since his arrival. "Prima what?"

"Prima donna blond-"

Draco shook his head and slid the bottle of Firewhiskey to Ginny, "Your voice irritates me Weasley, drink up!"

Ginny shrugged, accepting the drink she began a rant of her mother and brothers. Draco began to laugh shaking his head, _her irritating company is better than none at all_ he supposed.

Ginny was so carried away with what she was saying that she failed to notice Draco get out of his seat and move next to her's, _there's one effective way I know of shutting women up_.

"Weasley,"

"Wh-yes?" Ginny stuttered, taken aback by his close proximity.

"You talk too much," he said shortly before kissing her lips.

As he pulled away, Ginny licked her lips, cold grey eyes met deep brown ones, _ 12 Grimmauld Place just got interesting._


	10. Anger

**Anger**

**

* * *

**

Lucius Malfoy was a hard man to impress, even though Draco got whatever he wanted from his father he always felt that whatever he did was never good enough especially when a Muggle born would get higher grades than a Malfoy.

So when the time came when Lucius Malfoy was heavily involved in Death Eater activity, Draco saw it as his chance to impress his father. Before he knew it he was in too deep and couldn't cope. Eventually Draco became so resentful to his father that after the War he refused to visit him in prison or have anything to do with him, it broke his mother's heart.

"I'm just saying Draco, marriage is about family, and as must as I despise your father with an unbelievable passion, I know you'll never feel whole until you at least talk to him."

"Gin, you have no idea what I went through for that man, for his petty approval, for his acknowledgement" He lashed out, slamming his fist on the table, Ginny didn't even flinch.

"Then tell me," Ginny asked reaching for his arm. " Talk to me, you're so angry at that man it'll do you no favours, you need to- "

"Need to talk? Yes I do believe you've told me that enough times."

"For Merlin's sake Draco do you not see what all this resentment is doing to you? "

"No why don't you fill me in? " he spat.

Ginny stood up and walked away, pausing at the doorway she looked back and said, "Well until you speak to him this wedding is on hold. It's been five years for fucks sake."

"Well in that case lets call the whole thing off all together," he roared smashing his glass off the wall.

Ginny frowned at him, Draco had never gotten like this, in the two years they'd been together he had never lost his temper like this.

Instead of abandoning him she calmed herself down and walked towards where he was sitting.

"If your not ready talk, then that's ok, but you and I both know you've got to do something."


	11. Dreams

**Dreams**

* * *

They had been secretly seeing each other for over five years, how she kept them hidden especially from her family, Draco will never know for the Weasley clan were a nosy one.

"I'm sick of the quickies they send me on Draco, for Merlin's sake man, grow a pair."

'Quickies' was the term Ginny used to describe the blind dates her brothers set her up on.

Draco narrowed his eyes, _grow a pair? He'd show her. _ "Fine, you insist woman, I'll agree a meeting. Only one of them at a time _and in a public place._"

Ginny snorted and Draco couldn't help but adore how cute she was when she laughed, "what kind of men do you think my brothers are?"

"I know how I would be if the boot was on the other foot."

Draco knew that there was nothing more Ginny wanted was for her family to give their blessing. He was all for making his love's dreams come true, but he was going to do this on his own terms.

Two weeks later Ginny approached Bill, she knew he'd be the easiest to work on the most understanding, the least judgemental.

"You're dating who?" he asked, knocking over his coffee as he sat down to digest the information.

"Yes Bill, I need your help."

"With what?"

As Ginny explained to her eldest brother that she needed his support before she could go to the rest of the family, Bill was left to absorb the information and arranged to meet Draco with Ginny in a Muggle coffee shop. He knew having a Malfoy surrounded by muggles would unnerve him and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Draco was taken aback by Bill's honesty and politeness as he left Ginny describe their relationship and how they got together, Bill seemed to understand how they felt as his family didn't accept Fleur straight away. When Ginny went to the bathroom, Bill leant across the table and said in a cold voice, "I love my sister and would die to protect her, you hurt her in anyway and it'll be your grave I'll be digging, do I make myself clear?"

Draco resisted the urge and to gulp stared at Bill square in the eye and in the same tone of voice said, "crystal clear."


	12. Puzzle

**Puzzle.**

**a/n: this was one of the harder drabbles to write, hope this fitted..?**

**

* * *

**

Percy and Ginny took Fred's death the hardest. Whilst the rest of the family allowed themselves time to grieve and accept his passing, Percy and his sister could not. They thrusted themselves into the world of work and drink never uttering his name.

Percy was the obvious mess, the Ministry of Magic himself relieved Percy of his duties in order to recover the drunken overworked state he gotten himself into. With the family concentrating on getting Percy better, Ginny's mental and physical health dwindled further. There was a huge part of her missing, like a puzzle that can't be solved she saw the situation, how she was feeling as hopeless. She was stuck and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about, except take the edge of it, with the help of Firewhiskey.

How George was coping Ginny couldn't understand. She'd cry herself to sleep every night, her diet went and her mind was also on the way out. Harry was never home, she really was isolated. She needed Fred to make her smile, to make her laugh again, but that could never be because he was gone for good.

"Gin?"

His voice broke through the dark mass that shrouded her mind, through her tear glazed eyes she saw him.

In her drunken state she mistakened him for his twin.

"Fred?" she croaked.

George swallowed, biting hard on his lip he held back his tears, his baby sister, what had happened to her?


	13. Discrepant

**Discrepant**

**a/n: set a few months after the Test drabble, it's next gen drabble starring Arielle Malfoy and Emmanuel Zabini... Probably my favourite drabble that I've written so far :)**

**

* * *

**

She was in high spirits as she thrusted her fist in the air in triumph, she had just beaten Sean McNamara in a belching contest. Despite having lost the House Cup to Slytherin, Arielle Malfoy had cheered up immensely.

As she helped Sean up from the floor, Victoire and Teddy teased her over how much trouble she'd be in for chopping off and dying her white blonde locks to a mahogany brown. Shrugging it off she excused herself to the bathroom to further admire her cousin's handy work, she was quite the talented hairdresser.

After five minutes or so of tossing and swishing her hair aside, she ruffled it up a bit and headed back down the corridor ignoring all the jeering from her Slytherin peers, she crossed paths with the one she loathed the most.

* * *

"Aah, home sweet home, comin' love?" Teddy asked.

"Yup," Victoire jumped up, grabbing her things she added, "Arielle's not back yet? What a poser,"she laughed. Little did she know that in that moment a duel had begun.

"EVERTE STATUM!" They heard Arielle shout.

_Oh boy._ Teddy headed out of the compartment and in the opposite direction.

"We're leaving her there?"

"Believe me, Ari can handle herself," he laughed.

"LEVICORPUS!"

"Hey.. Put me down..COWARD..!"

When Emmanuel counteracted his jinx, the duel continued.

* * *

Out on the platform, Draco Malfoy was wondering how much longer his daughter was going to be. As Blaise greeted him and noticed Emmanuel wasn't with him only two thoughts came into his head. Without a word the two men boarded the train and it wasn't long before they found the chaotic compartment, where scorch marks decorated the walls and doors hanging off their hinges.

"What happened here?" They asked the youngsters as they were semi lying on their backs, slightly battered looking.

"I-"

"She-"

"Um- he"

"She pushed me-"

"He fell-"

"Onto a potions set-"

"Which exploded-"

The discrepency between the Arielle and Emmanuel caused the fathers to laugh. For Draco feared the worst, he'd rather his daughter duel the boy than kiss him.


	14. Holiday

**Holiday**

**a/n: slightly inspired by Bridget Jones :)**

* * *

It been a tough five years for Ginny and Draco. Firstly there was the previous bad blood between their families that tainted their perception of things, not to mention the fact that they were both as stubborn as each other. Yet somehow they managed to see past their prejudices and fell in love. The next obstacle was their families. Draco had been disowned, but the Weasley's felt sorry for him and eventually gave their blessing.

So here they were in their apartment celebrating their engagement with her family and their friends. Even her brothers couldn't deny how good Draco and Ginny were together, they were in love and Draco had proved the depth of his feelings ten times over. Despite this there was one pastime of Ginny's that Draco detested with a ferocious passion, and that was karaoke. Granger had got Ginny hooked on it and it was a permanent feature at every party the couple attended.

After giving a solo performance and going through with an encore she went over and wrapped her arms around her fiance who was clutching as glass of Firewhiskey as if his life depended on it in the furthest corner of the room-alone.

"Alright grumpy?"

"Grumpy? Me? _Never._"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "frowning causes wrinkles you know."

As he relaxed Ginny laughed.

"You know how much I detest this Muggle game."

"Oh get over it."

"Why should I-"

At that moment Hermione announced those dreaded words, "Draco Malfoy is up, with Madonna's Holiday."

"What?" Draco spluttered, Mad-who?"

Ginny laughed patting his back he said, "you heard the lady."

He raised an eyebrow, "excuse me? If you think that I'm going to-"

Putting an arm around his neck, she whispered in his ear, "remember love, you promised that this party would be everything i wanted it to be. You're not going to break that promise now, are you?"

Draco pulled back from his fiery vixen and looked into her deep brown eyes, _a promise was a promise after all, and Malfoy's never break their promises._

Downing his drink in one followed by Ginny's he reluctantly went up to Hermione who took great pleasure in handing the drunken Draco the microphone. The music began and as the words appeared on screen he slurred:

_If we took a holiday_

_Took some time to celebrate_

_Just one day out of life_

_It would be, it would be so nice_


	15. Mirror

**Mirror**

**

* * *

**

Ginny never thought the day would come when she'd end up hating the man she'd loved since childhood, but that's what happens when you move in to soon and careers take over your priorities.

Eventually it had gotten way out of hand. Ginny left a note telling Harry she needed a break, he tried several times to find her but she knew from her experiences during the War how to keep hidden.

That's when she met him. One drunken summer's eve on a beach on an exotic island where the full moon casted an ethereal glow on his pale skin and white blond hair. His icy grey gaze provided a striking contrast to the overwhelming heat of the Bahamas. Whether it was because she had to much to drink she didn't know, but she had never felt so desired then she did that night by the way Draco Malfoy's eyes travelled up and down her body. He joined her at the bar and bought her a drink, then another.

The next morning Ginny woke up in his bed naked with an awful feeling that had nothing to do with her hangover.

* * *

Six months later, she had put the past behind her, made amends with Harry and there they were staring at their reflections in the mirror, Harry's hands wrapped around her pregnant stomach, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. As she faced herself in the full length mirror before them her false smile smiling back at her sent her mind racing.

Whether it was his child or not, Ginny didn't know but she couldn't tell Harry about drunken one nighter with his former nemesis. At the end of the day, Harry would stand by the child, Harry would love it, nurture it and be all the things a father needs to be. Draco Malfoy? To him it was just sex, she's knows what his type are like and they were not the kind to stick around nine months later. She made the decision for her baby, this child deserved a chance, a happy home with parents that loved it.

However she wouldn't know just how wrong she would be until many years later.


	16. Seeking Peace

**Seeking Peace..**

**a/n: continued from the previous chapter, mirrors... **

**

* * *

**

Ginny Weasley was only half listening to her mother as she repeated her wise words once more, at this point she was sounding like a broken record player. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Ginny was getting fed up of all this advice, her mood was snappy; was it out guilt because she had feeling the child was Draco's? Or was it just those damn pregnancy hormones feeling that any moment she might just-

"MUM!"

Molly Weasley ran back into the living room, "Is it time?"

A distressed Ginny merely nodded.

Molly sent word and within minutes the living room was crowded. Ginny ordered all it's occupants out with the exception of her mother who was holding her hand. Harry however refused.

"Harry get out, I mean it," Ginny barked.

"No." Harry said firmly, "you're not making me miss the birth of my child," he smiled

_All this pain and he's smiling?_

"FOR FUCKS SAKE HARRY THE CHILD PROBABLY ISN'T EVEN YOURS!" She roared at him, that took the smile of his face.

Gasping at the shock of what she had said, she watched Harry's expressionless face without a word he left the room.

Twelve Hours Later...

"Come Gin, one more push," Molly encouraged.

Ginny screamed, gave one last push and seconds later a baby's cries filled the room.

"It's a boy."

"Tristian, Ginny said. His name is Tristian Arthur."

After a long rest and a hot shower, Ginny realised she had to find Harry, she still couldn't over how cruel she was. Despite in labour she never should have said that to him.

When she was dressed she went to the kitchen and dragged Harry's location out of Charlie.

Within minutes Ginny was standing in the Leaky Cauldron. She found him near the fire, his face engulfed in flame.

"Harry..?" Her voice faltered.

"Who's child is it?"

"It-it-might be yours, I honestly don't know."

"Well that's no good to me, is it?"

"I never meant to-"

Harry stood up and turned to face her, "I need time Gin, just leave me alone or we'll end up hating each other."

With that he left her standing alone, a single tear strayed down her cheek. _What had she done?_


	17. Questioning

**Questioning..**

**One year later.. The last installment of the Mirrors drabbles...(well for now anyway ha)**

**

* * *

**

The year had flown by, and Ginny had taken to motherhood just as she had done to flying, she was a natural. Although being a single mum came with it's difficulties but she wouldn't give up Tristan for the world. Everytime she looked in his face, that was so much like her own (baring his eyes, he inheirted them from his father) she felt so complete, it made everything she had gone through worth it all.

As they went about their Sunday routine of feeding the ducks in the local park a strikingly familiar voice caught Ginny off guard.

Turning around, Ginny was shocked to see Draco Malfoy.

"Good morning Ginerva," he repeated.

"Malfoy," she nodded.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched Tristian get excited in his buggy.

"I heard you had a child, care to introduce me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, _not particularly._

Draco brushed past her and knelt before Tristian.

Staring into the little child's eyes that were so much like his own he merely blinked and looked up at Ginny before muttering to himself, "interesting."

"What's inter-"

"Good day Ginerva."

_Well that was weird._

* * *

**Two weeks later. **

Ginny hadn't seen or heard from Draco since that day in the park, but couldn't deny that it left her wondering. However tonight was not the night to sit and gripe, the Holyhead Harpies had just one the Championship and her teamates were determined to celebrate with their top chaser.

She was glad she agreed to go out, after spending most of the time on the dancefloor, she took a breather and went up to the bar.

"I believe a congratulations are in order,"

"_Malfoy_," she said, not looking at him.

"_Weasley_."

After she paid for her drink, she went to leave.

He gently grabbed her elbow, "We need to talk."

"I doubt that."

"I'm no fool. The child is mine,"

"Tristan is mine. No one else's."

"Tristan," Draco said thoughtfully, "I like it. Does anyone else know?"

"I don't-"

"Please Ginerva, he has my eyes."

"So? We don't need you."

"You're going to keep me from my son?"

His voice was hard, but there was something different in his eyes, something Ginny didn't know Draco could feel.

* * *

As Harry watched the encounter from a distance, he wondered. _Was the child Malfoy's? No, it couldn't be, she didn't...Did she?_


	18. Red

**RED**

**

* * *

**

They both knew what they were doing was dangerous and morally wrong. She was Gryffindor he was Slytherin. He was 'Death Eater Spawn' and she was 'Blood Traitor'. These were the names they liked to refer to each other as when prying eyes were around. Draco didn't care though he liked his women feisty, and Ginny was the best one for a challenge.

xxx

For a while it was just sex, both couldn't get enough of each other and he assumed Ginny was using him to make life easier for herself in a Death Eater-run Hogwarts.

But what was getting under his skin was the face that everytime he saw her laughing even chatting with some other guy he saw red. Why should she flirt with every guy in front of him and no one say a word? Why couldn't they laugh and joke about in public? Their private rendez-vous were taking a tole on Draco's temper.

xxx

Her flame red hair was like a red flag constantly flashing danger everytime she flounced about in front of him, or passed him in the corridor. Yes he knew there would be blood spilt if anyone found out about them. But he didn't care about _that_. The trouble was did Ginny Weasley care at _all_?


	19. happiness

**Happiness**

**a/n: I promised I'd write a Draco/ Tristan chap..This drabble is continues from Questioning.**

**

* * *

**

Did he deserve to be happy after all he had and his father had done in the War? Draco didn't know. But he wanted to do right by his son. He had no idea how Ginny would react to what he had to say, but after the Harpies Vs Canons match he made his move.

"Ginerva-" he began

"Look, you can see your son. I don't want him to never know his father because we don't get on. But if you try to take him away or abduct him or any of that psycho shit you'll regret it. Am I clear?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, _she really had a bad image of him, didn't she?_ "Crystal," he said simply.

Ginny nodded. She was actually surprised he wanted anything to do with her son, and so permitted him visiting rights.

* * *

Draco had bought a flat in London so the three could meet on neutral ground. Ginny at first stayed and watched him out of mistrust, but as the weeks went by, she stayed because she wanted to. She was beginning to like this side to Draco Malfoy. Tristan relished in the company of his father, who never seemed to tire of playing with his son.

And when it came to Tristan's nap time, the two sat on the couch together. By now Draco would have left, but today he stayed sitting beside her he said, "Have your notions of me changed now?"

"I have to admit, they have," she smiled.

"Does he keep you up much at night?"

"No he's a quiet baby most of the time, which is surprising really."

"And why is that?" Draco asked.

"Well with my brothers, and the fact you could never keep your trap shut in school,"she laughed.

Draco pondered for a moment deciding whether or not to take offence. When he found himself laughing along, leant forward and kissed Ginny. He half expected her to push him back and throw him out. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back most passionately.

* * *

Did Draco think he deserved happiness? He didn't know, but he loved it, regardless of whether it was deserved or not.


	20. Family

**Family**

"My place, Ginerva, Thursday nine o'clock-and don't be late." He demanded, grinning all the same.

"Hmm, I'll do my best, but no promises," she replied in that same sly tone. With that she gave him a wink and left to Apparate to The Burrow.

It was Christmas Eve and Molly Weasley was running around frantic to make sure everything was perfect. All her sons were settled down now with children, and this year she was hoping Ginny would bring someone home.

"Mum," she kissed her on the cheek.

"Well? Anyone at all?" Molly asked, Ginny just smiled and hung her coat up...

**Twenty four hours later...**

The Weasley's stretched over three large dinner tables laughing, joking and talking loudly. Children with their fire crackers, parents with their adult conversations, but Ginny kept to herself.

"Well?" George asked.

"Well what?" Ginny laughed.

"Who is it this year?"

"I dont know what you mean,"

"Your date to the Ministry 'do."

Ginny rolled her eyes, she'd been longing to find the right moment to drop this bombshell on them, "Oh I don't have one-"

"What?"

"-because I'm not going."

"Not going. NOT GOING?" Molly said loudly, so much for her daughter settling down.

"Gin, the Weasleys go every year, it's expected," Percy added.

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly, before returning to her Christmas pudding when little Roxanne found her aunt's lap.

"But Aunty Ginny your so pwetty, you have to go with and find your handsome prince," she insisted as she played with Ginny's fiery locks.

Ginny kissed her niece and said, "I might do, how does that sound?"

"And find your prince?"

"And find my prince," she smiled, thinking that someone had been reading one too many Muggle fairtales.

Of course the irony of the situation was, if Ginny were to go the Ministry Annual New Year Ball, it would be with none other than her own Prince Charming, Draco Malfoy. The two had met each other again at the previous year's event and had been dating in secret ever since. If either of their family's were to discover them, all hell would break loose. That was the trouble with family, no matter how much you loved them they always had a habit of making things that bit more complicated.


	21. Divorce

**Divorce...**

On the outside they were the perfect, happily married family. Good jobs, high standard of living, nice house. Everything seemed perfect. That was just it, everything _seemed_ perfect when the reality of the situation was the complete opposite.

To cope with her parent's constant arguing and fighting she distracted herself the best way she could think of. Through books, studying, through _perfection._ Being perfect was how her family appeared to be, being perfect was difficult to keep up, but it kept you focused, it kept you distracted from what was going on around you.

* * *

The day Hermione Granger was told she was a witch was the greatest day of her life. As she browsed the bookstores of Diagon Alley, for the first time she couldn't help but glare at her parents. They were in the middle of a divorce, yet there they were happily chatting away to other Muggle born's parents, acting if nothing was wrong, as if they were the happily married couple they pretended to be. It made Hermione sick to her stomach. What was the need for all the pretence? Shaking her head she pinched her arm to stop her from dwelling on it. She was going to be a witch! Why should she get herself depressed and worked up over something that she'll be a million miles from?

* * *

**Six years later...**

"I love him, I'm telling you, we're going to be together forever!" Lavender Brown cried excitedly, the other girls in the dorm squealed happily. Hermione put the pillow over her ears and grumbled. She felt like shouting at them. Couples don't stay together forever, she had thought her parents were completely in love, until she realised the truth. Nothing is forever and although things were easier now that her parents were divorced, Hermione couldn't help but feel betrayed. Like Lavender she thought love was ever lasting and perfect, that was along time ago. Right now she wanted to hex the annoying immature girl to a million pieces, firstly for her idoiacy, secondly for jealously.._no...Ron was her friend and nothing more..Right? _She couldn't allow herself feelings for her best friend, she just couldn't._  
_


	22. Flying

**Flying**

**a/n: ok probably one of the shortest I've written...but anywho...I fancied something different.**

**

* * *

**

"James, seriously?"

"C'mon Lils lighten up."

"If he hurts himself or smashes-"

Too late. A loud crash coming from the living room stopped Lily Potter in mid-sentence. James ran in to pick a year old Harry off the floor whom, despite his fall seemed perfectly content.

After checking that her son was ok, she went to see what was broken.

"James..."

"It was ugly anyway," James laughed, as he propped Harry on his mini broomstick once more proudly watching his son fly about the room.

"He'll be a star Lils, I'm telling you."

Sighing, she replied, "he's barely walking and you already have him flying."

"So? He's a natural, look."

Knowing nothing about "natural Qudditch talent" Lily watched her husband. At times she didn't know who was the child, Harry or James. As she sat down to watch the two of them, she knew more than anything how much James wanted to take him into the outside world, to a real Qudditch pitch where he could teach his son to fly in the open air. No child should have to grow up in hiding, but this was the price you paid for freedom. Lily didn't regret it. Her family were safe, what more could she ask for?

* * *

This is based on the photo Harry discovered that time, that Snape had in Grimmauld Place. The thing Harry smashed was something ugly Petunia got them ^-^


	23. Drowning

**Drowning**

**a/n: Well, I wanted (again) to do something different and have some variation in the drabbles with various characters.. Now whether or not I can pull it off is it up to you ;)**

* * *

_Ah the favourite son_, he thought to bitterly as he continued to drown his sorrows, and guilt down with the bottle of Firewhiskey in front of him. Yes Regulus Black longed for the good old days when life was simple, where his parents doted on him, _the favourite son. _He did everything in his power to please his parents. Unlike his brother Sirius, Regulus was a model Slytherin student and when Lord Voldemort came to power he jumped at the chance to become a Death Eater. Never did he ever think things would come to this. Never did he think he'd be ordered to murder an entire family, children included. He couldn't do it, there was no way he could end a human life, especially an innocent one. His deadline was almost up, it was kill or be killed.

_No there is another option-there has to be._

Indeed there was. Regulus was no fool, and had recently discovered the key to Voldemort's power-horcruxes. Downing the last of his drink in one he made up his mind. He would destroy Voldemort, or at least assist in the matter, this was a mission he would not live out. But anything was better than drowning in an endless pit of guilt, misery and shame. Enough was enough. With that Regulus Black left the bar, knowing that he may never walk through it's doors again.

* * *

**a/n: I realised that maybe I should start putting a word count in this thing? Well I'm using OpenOffice now, so why not?**

**Word Count: 290..including a/n's :)**


	24. Bed

**Bed**

**a/n: word count: 326 including a/n  
**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy awoke to find himself staring up at the hospital wing's ceiling. He tried to move but flinched as searing pain burned into his flesh all over his limbs and chest. What had happened to him?

"Draco baby," Pansy's high pitched voice said, then he wondered why on earth he bothered waking up.

"What happened?" croaked.

"Potter put you in here, according to Millicent, it was dark magic." Pansy reported, "ha maybe Prince Potter isn't the goody too shoes Dumbledore made him out to be," she snorted.

"Potter?"

"Yes Draco, Potter. My poor baby, you look dreadful," she cooed stroking the side of his face.

Draco's eyes bulged, as he remembered fragments of how he ended up in lying in this bed, his duel with Potter in the bathrooms. Looking down at the state of his body, what the bloody hell did Potter do to him?

Draco stared into space as his foggy brain began racing. That means Potter knows. Potter knows it was he who cursed the necklace, that poisoned the mead, that it's his duty to-to-

He couldn't even begin to process that thought right now as he tore his hand away from Pansy's vice grip. The task was hard enough to do as it was without having **him **on his tale. What if he can't fix the cabinets, what then? He was running out of ideas, no way he could afford to fail this mission, no way in hell.

"Draco?"

"What?" He snapped.

Pansy nodded at the tall dark imposing figure of Severus Snape that had just entered the Hospital Wing and groaned.

_Great, just what I need._


	25. Balloon

**Balloon**

**a/n: this was a bitch to come with a story for.. grumbles still dont know if I'm happy with it.. anywho.. this is part of the Draco/Tristan/Ginny collection.. I highly doubt if it'll stop any time soon.. haha...**

**Oh and a note-Harry and Ginny never got back together.. This is set a four days after the Happiness chap ;)**

**

* * *

**

When Draco sent word he would be there for their day out, Ginny's three days of worrying were for nothin which she was delighted with. The last thing she needed was awkward moments with her son's father because _he_ kissed _her..._

_

* * *

_

She couldn't help but find herself slightly amused by how awkward Draco was in the Muggle world, specially when they travelled using the London Underground, (Ginny had been so grateful that Hermione taught her the ways of Muggle transport so well), Tristan however loved it.

They had just seen the chimpanzees, when Draco announced that coming here was a bad idea. At first Ginny thought it was because the primitive creatures through their lunch at him through their cage. But the serious look on his face told a different story.

Ginny sighed and stopped walking, "Is it because of the kiss?"

Draco gave her a puzzled look, "the kiss?"

"You know the other night."

"Do you regret it?"

"What? No I just-shut up!"

Draco smirked as he took over pushing Tristan's buggy, "You Weasley's get so wound up, it's quite entertaining actually."

"Shut it Malfoy and besides-"

"LOONY LOONY!" Tristan started shouting.

"I don't see Lovegood anywhere do you?" He teased.

"He's referring to the man selling the balloons you idiot." Ginny corrected him.

Draco didn't have time to come up with a retort as Tristan was jumping up and down trying to get to the balloons. Realising he didn't have much of a choice he led the way to where the man was selling balloons.

"What's so funny now?" She asked with suspicious eyes.

"He picked the green one,"

"So?"

"He's a Slytherin," Draco said proudly.

"It's a green _dragon_, not a snake so don't get your blond little head all excited."

"I think you and I both know nothing about me is _little_ Ginerva_,_"

_Damnit.. he had her there. _

Draco smiled when her silence gave him all he needed.

Not happy that he had one over her she said, "oh by the way your going to attend Tristan's birthday at The Burrow."

"I-what?"

"You heard."

"Ginny, I hate to burst your balloon-"

"Bubble-"

"Whatever-but me celebrating our son's birthday with your family is not a good idea."

"Might not be a good one, but certainly an interesting one."

With a triumphant smile she walked away leaving a conflicted Draco with an occupied one year old.


	26. Compressed

**Compressed..**

**a/n: expect this to continue..**

**Word count: 352**

* * *

It hit her harder than she expected. She was strong, proud and sensible, never did anyone expect Ginny Weasley to fall from grace so hard, especially not herself. At first it was just drink, she started off fine was still able to walk herself home, but then it got worse. On top Fred's death, her break up with Harry and various other stresses it was all just to much for her to handle.

* * *

"Come on, you'll love it. It's right up your alley." Amy, her latest drinking buddy insisted as she led them through a Muggle nightclub to the back. The small room in the back was a red light room with half a dozen couches were people were sprawled over them. Amy sat them down at one, as she exchanged cash for a needle Ginny gasped. She watched in horror as the compressed liquid descended into Amy's body.

Ginny was being to feel like that drug as her chest tightened up, she began to find it difficult to breath, she sworn long ago she would never touch drugs yet here she was witnessing it. Amy held out a small bag of white powder, Ginny trembled when suddenly she heard a loud clear voice call her name.

Amidst her teary eyed gaze, her hazel eyes fell on an old school nemesis.

"Malfoy?"

Her drunken state prevented her from noticing the shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ne-never you mind." She slurred, "I'm with friends," she added pointing at the drugged up people passed out on the couch beside her.

"Some friends. I'm getting you out of here." Grabbing her by the arm he dragged her out of the club.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Saving you."

"Why?"

"No one deserves to go down this sticky road, I assure you."

"No why are you here? Not a grand ballroom thingy is it?" Ginny swayed off balance, Draco caught her before she fell.

"It's none of your concern why I am here." He said surely and apparated the two of them to a safe place..


	27. Reinvigorated

**Reinvigorated..**

* * *

She missed the old days. She missed the days when they were free and happy long before the days of War and destruction. She missed having her three sisters.

The Black family were a proud family, a proud old fashioned family. The day Andromeda left, well, Narcissa was never the same. She never understood why her sister left her for a Muggle, she never forgave her either.

**xxxx**

After the War Lucius was sentenced to twenty-five years behind bars in the Dementor-free Azkaban prison. Although Narcissa found it hard to get used to the lonely nights at first, she eventually realised that Lucius Malfoy had changed long ago, he would never be the same man she had once fallen so deeply in love with.

**xxxx**

So where did that leave Narcissa? Draco, like his mother was at a loss of what to do with his life. It was in pieces, however she would remind him that at least he was in prison like his father. However these words of comfort had the opposite effect, for it was Harry Potter's testimony that prevented their imprisonment.

**xxxx**

After Draco had finished the rest of his education in Durmstang he parted with his mother to travel the world, he needed to find himself, he needed to regain what the War took away from him, He needed to feel alive once more. Narcissa didn't blame, rather that she envied him as she needed that feeling of life flowing through her veins once more.

**xxxx**

It had all changed for her though, five summer's later when Draco brought home two surprises. On his travels he had met Ginerva Weasley of all people. He fallen in love with her, and he had brought her home to announce their engagement. However Ginny Weasley brought with her a surprise of her own, Andromeda Tonks.

When they joined her in the drawing room, one look at her sorely missed sister and Narcissa Malfoy felt it. The two sisters embraced, cried and reminsed. Never had Narcissa Malfoy felt so reinvigorated, never had she felt so alive.


	28. Spilt Milk

**Spilt Milk..**

**a/n: had this idea for a few days, it's the one I'm most excited about I really can't wait to see what you guys think.. hehe..**

**Word count excluding a/n: 275  
**

**

* * *

**

Ginny Potter was tapping her foot impatiently on the platform. Why is it Lily always kept her waiting? She was as bad as James. Looking around, Ginny Potter groaned, Harry was talking to a Ministry official that she couldn't stand, Albus and James were talking with their friends, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

That's when she saw the petite redhead step off the train laughing and chatting away with a blond boy who looked to be a year or two older than her. As Ginny walked towards them she thought the boy looked familiar.

"Ginerva would you mind telling me what my son is doing talking with your daughter?" A cold voice drawled.

Ginny was taken aback by the use of her first name, that voice hadn't uttered it since their school days.

Looking up she smirked, "Please Malfoy stop crying over spilt milk they're only talking,"

"My son and you daughter? Must I remind you Weasley of-"

"It's not Weasley any more you know that and besides that was along time ago. They're just talking."

It was now Malfoy's turn to smirk, "I humbly begin to differ," he nodded his head in the direction their children were coming from.

"There's nothing humble about-" Ginny turned around, her jaw dropped, for Draco was right Lily was no longer talking to the young Malfoy boy, she was _kissing_ him.

Lily Potter's face turned pink when she realised what her mother had just witnessed. Signally to Scorpius the two made their way over to their parents.

"Mum-"

"Dad-"

"We can explain."

* * *

**Dundudnn...**

**To be continued :)**


	29. Contempt

**Contempt.**

**a/n: I know what I wanted to convey in this drabble, whether it worked or not..meh.. let me know what you think :)**

**word count: 400**

**

* * *

**

Narcissa Malfoy just stared at her. How could her sister be on her hands and knees to the monster that sent her own sister's son to his death? Well in a manner of speaking as yhe Battle of Hogwarts was raged on, and Lucius' pleas had done nothing to sway the Dark Lord. Yet none of this seemed to faze Bellatrix, she was far to busy obsessing of her master to care about her nephew. Narcissa just glared at her sister with contempt, never had she such feelings of hatred towards a member of her own family, not even when Andromeda had deserted them for a Muggle-born.

What had happened to her dear Bella? Or was she always this cruel and Narcissa never saw it? She knew Bellatrix was never fond of children, but she was so sure she upheld the same belief that family came before everything. Family was what counted. Yet as she continued to stare at her sister, hatred burning in her heart a member of their family's life was at risk and Bellatrix was nonchalant about the matter.

Her mutinous thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the one that the Dark Lord had been looking for,, the one to end the dreaded battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter. He came unarmed shaken, but otherwise unafraid, Narcissa looked at him as a mother herself she almost felt pity for the boy, but-

With a bright flash of green light Harry Potter fell to the ground. Narcissa just stared, dumbfounded. She had never witnessed murder before. Her astonishment over how simple the process was, was interrupted by an order. Voldemort himself had commanded her to check the body.

Narcissa hurried over to the body of Harry Potter, she knelt down in front of him, her white blond hair covered his face from the rest of the crowd. It was the Boy Who Lived, no way was this a simple killing, she hoped upon hope as she barely audited a whisper,

"Is Draco alive?"

"Yes," a voice croaked.

Relief washed over her, backing away from the seemingly dead body, she turned to her master and confirmed his death.

The fate of Voldemort and his followers no longer interested her, if it ever did. Her son is alive, nothing will stand in her way of being reunited with him, not even Bellatrix.


	30. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

**a/n: inspired by The Script's For the First Time and Jay Gordon's Slept So Long..(I'll post the links to the songs into the what are you listening thread).  
**

**Quite dramatic, but hey I was in the mood at the time haha.**

* * *

He had to accept the fact that he was not responsible for what his father put his family through.

He had to accept that he messed up his life beyond belief and that the only thing left was to pick it up again and start from scratch.

He had to accept the fact that despite both of his parents loving him, some things just can't be undone.

He had to accept that the War had torn his family apart, that the only was forward.

He had to accept the fact that he was too broken for her, that he had fallen so deeply in love with something so pure.

He had to accept the fact it was his fault she never came back because he never ran after her.

* * *

She had to accept the fact that death had claimed one of them.

She had to accept the fact that life would never be the same after everything she had fought for.

She had to accept that the guilt and grief was part of the healing process.

She had to accept that the War had not torn her family apart, that the only was forward.

She had to accept the fact that he never came ran after her when he pushed her away.

* * *

Acceptance is one of those things that can strike you in your most vulnerable spot, like lightening. It was ironic how that necessary process can leave a person feeling worse off than before, Draco Malfoy and Ginerva knew only too well how that felt.

When they met each other again four years five months seven weeks and three days since they had parted, the world was at a stand still. It was both amazing and disturbing how Ginny lost her breath when those cold grey eyes locked onto her again. She felt naked as if her body and soul were exposed for the hundreds of people in the ballroom to see...

The crowded room seemed to get smaller and smaller with every step he took, Draco wordlessly led her out onto the balcony, he hated what she had made him. She had made him weak, needy, longing for her touch and her's alone.

Under the ethereal pearl white glow of the full moon, her touch and her kiss was what he attained.


	31. City

**City**

**

* * *

**

She loved the city, it was so diverting, these naive muggles completely oblivious to the unrest she knew that was stirring within her hidden world. Loyalties were being divided, talk of a dark and mighty lord were encouraging those of pure blood to rise up against Muggle oppressors.

None of that ever interested her, in fact she bore no animosity towards the Muggles. The exact opposite from her family's pure blood mania, Andromeda Black was secretly dating the Muggle-born Ted Tonks.

"I told you you'd love it here," he grinned.

Andromeda couldn't help but blush, he knew her so well, instead she chose to look at the magnificent view of the city below them.

"I've been thinking.." he began

"Oh no," she thought.

You love the city-"

"Yes, it's breath taking, so much life, so busy and bright, she agreed.

"And my family love you,"

She could see where this was going, he was going to ask her to move in with him, live with him and his family-escape her own. It would be typical Ted Tonks alright. Well Andromeda did not come down the last shower, as much as she loved Ted, she was no fool she knew full well their relationship could easily be a teen passionate romance and die at any moment, she was not going to risk being out casted from the Black family tree for something that would linger for maybe a year or so at the most. She needed something concrete, as solid as the ten storey block she stood on. Maybe that's why she loved the city so much, you couldn't escape reality, everything was set in stone.

"Marry me, he blurted out suddenly.

"Wh-what?"

Ted dropped down on one knee, taking Andromeda's hand in his, "M-marry me. I know what you're thinking, that I'm too much of a dreamer, that we're too young, too foolish. But I know this will work, Annie, look at me."

She looked deep into his dark blue eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity.

"I love you more than anything, I know you say love isn't enough, but it is for me. We can have a future, you hate everything your family believes in. Why stay trapped any longer?"

Andromeda chewed on her bottom lip. Everything Ted said was right, she didn't agree with anything her family believed in and sooner or later she'd be shipped off to a suitable husband. It was now or never.

"Yes," she whispered.


	32. Blue

**Blue**

* * *

Angelina hated being pregnant. She hated the way she couldn't do wronksi feints or fly at all on her firebolt, she hated waking up every morning to look at her large seventh month bump in the mirror only to rush to the bathroom and vomit. Angelina Johnson-Weasley was suffering baby blues.

"Baby what?"

"Baby blues," George repeated as he sat down eating his bacon and eggs. The sight alone was making Angelina heave, let alone the smell.

"Isn't that what you have after the baby is born?"

George shrugged, after swallowing a mouthful he said, "Well mum says she felt like this when she was havin' Ron..Then again it is Ronald.. " he laughed.

Despite herself, Angelina laughed with him.

"Aah doesn't that mean the washing-what-its finished with my socks?" George asked after the washing machine stopped spinning.

"You put your socks in there?" Angelina demanded.

"Erm..yeah,"

"Just socks?"

"Well isn't supposed to wash things?"

Angelina who had been adopted by Muggles had grown accustomed to the Muggle way of doing things from a young age, George began to develop an interest into Muggle technology like his father and amused himself from time to time by 'testing them out'.

Agitated, she went over, stopped the machine and took out her clothes.

"George..."she began, her temper rising.

"Yes..?"

"YOU PUT YOUR BLUE SOCKS IN WITH MY WHITE BLOUSES. ARE YOU MAD?"

"You want me to answer that?" He teased looking at the tinted blue blouse his wife was holding. Finishing his breakfast, he added, "Guess you do have the blues after all, getit? Hey, could be a sign, might be a boy." He grinned.

"GEORGE WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT I'LL HEX YOU ALL THE WAY TO TIMBUKTU."

"You sound just like my mother, he gave a shudder then said, Timbo-where?" he grinned, and ducked as Angelina threw a cup which narrowly missed his head...


	33. Hear no Evil

**Hear No Evil**

**

* * *

**

Draco stroked his new born son's head. He had such high hopes for his family, they would start afresh, away from the shame of the past, concentrating on making the Malfoy name great again, restoring their respect.

He closed his eyes and smiled and the warmth of his wife's arms snaking around his waist, she stood on her toes to kiss him on the shoulder.

"You should be resting my love."

"Rest is for the weak," Ginny chuckled.

"You've just gave birth to our son, I do believe that's just cause for resting."

"I'm tired of resting," she yawned.

"Yes I can tell."

"Besides I want to know what's troubling you."

"What makes you think anythings troubling me, my love?" He turned round to face her, bringing her arms up around her shoulders.

"Because I know you, I've been watching you for the past ten minutes, frowning and mumbling."

"Stalker," he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well..?" she demanded.

"I'm not having Tristan grow up baring the stigma of the past, I want a clean sheet for him, a fresh start for us all."

"So basically you want him to see no evil and hear no evil of the past mistakes of the Malfoy family?"

"Is that so wrong?"

Ginny looked into his eyes, rarely had she seen such vulnerability in his eyes.

Sighing she replied, "and what ideas have you come up with for this new clean sheet?"

"Boston." He said simply.

"Boston?" Ginny repeated.

"Didn't you say an American team from Masschuettes were interested in you?"

"Well yeah, but so far away?"

"Why not Gin?"

"Come on, you always said you used to dream about getting out of here."

He wasn't wrong there, despite the five years together her parents were eventually happy for her, Ron was uncomfortable around her, Draco didn't speak to his father, his mother only in secret. A getaway would do them all some good.

"Ok, ok. Let me sleep on it," she yawned again.

"See told you need rest," he teased.

"Shut up," she rubbed her eyes, pulling his hand she led the two of them to bed, where she fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


	34. Heartless

**Heartless**

**a/n: I know the due date was yonks ago, but I've decided to take this up again just to get back into the swing of the writing again :D**

* * *

Ginerva Weasley rushed through the marvellous doors, that were the Zabini residence, she still couldn't believe that Luna was marrying herself into this. Who would have thought that below that cool twisted demeanor of Blaise Zabini lay a loving enthusiast for all things wild and unusual? Including her best friend.

Nodding briefly at Harry and Cho she made her way to the bar, red faced as most of the guests had noticed her late entry.

" Are you ever on time Weaslette?"

Ginny would know that deep charming voice a mile away,

" Firewhiskey," she ordered, hello Draco, she smiled, still not looking up at him.

" Care for a dance?"

Ginny faced him, raising an auburn eyebrow

" Come now Weaslette you didn't seem to mind all those years ago-"

" That was because we were setting those two up," she jerked her head in the direction of the engaged couple.

" Don't be such a stubborn Weasel," he breathed in her ear sending shivers throughout her body..

* * *

The night had been going well, no sign of_ her_. Yet as soon as she left his side for a moment to go to the bathroom he had vanished. Picking up another whiskey, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Astoria Greengrass prided herself on the fact _she_ had settled the heart breaker, the skirt chaser that was Draco Malfoy. That was until she saw her. _That_ red head in her cheap dress two hours late was currently prancing around the dance floor with _her_ fiance. Just because it was an arranged marriage it gave no excuse to go back to his old ways in front of her and a hundred others. How heartless could he be? More so, how stupid could Astoria be for thinking _she_ had changed _him_. No one could no one would he'd always heartless with no regard for the feelings of others. His eyes met hers for an instant then he turned away to look back down at the Weasel, smiling without a care in the world. All the while jealousy ate at Astoria like a cancer, she couldn't breathe with or without him.


	35. Archaic

**Archaic:**

**a/n: In my mind probably Draco's worst nightmare hahaha :P**

* * *

"Can you believe it Draco?" She chuckled.

"No, not really," he replied awkwardly.

"Draco," she began, "I thought you had gotten over this?"

"Ginny, it is alright for you, you were friends with them for a long time, I made that girl's father's life hell."

"Oh please, you weren't the only one."

"Of all the daughters in Hogwarts and our son had to choose Longbottom's to marry? Honestly Ginerva..."

She laughed, "I don't know what's funnier your face now or when our Lizzie announced she was dating Harry and Cho's son."

"Merlin's beard you just had to bring _that _up."

"Well now, I've been retired from Quidditch for so long I've got to get my kicks from somewhere now don't I?"

"Chasers don't technically-"

"Oh button it would you? You and your technicals, can't we just enjoy the view in peace?"

"That's what I've been trying to do." Draco exclaimed.

Of course darling, of course.

As they watch the sun rise, they admired the beautiful archaic view below them. Hogsmeade, the type of place that only existed in Muggle fairytales Rose would say, and what a place it was. The couple reminisced ; around the corner from Honeydukes under mistletoe where they had their first kiss, in the backroom of George's shop where Draco had proposed and now the Three Broomsticks where their eldest had announced his engagement.

"But seriously Ginerva, a Longbottom, of all girls?"


	36. Home

**Home:**

* * *

**a/n: ok I'll be honest this was written after a marathon of Chuck episodes.. Seriously that show is dangerously addictive 3**

He would be lying if he said the stares and suspicion didn't get to him, after all it wasnt entirely Draco Malfoy's fault that his father had been a Voldemort fanatic. Instead Draco picked up the pieces, hosting fundraiser after fundraiser and working effortlessly to maintain a good image.

On this one particular day he was being stared at even more than usual, however the proud blonde merely shrugged it off and apparated back home, where he was greeted by a dozen ministry officials searching the house he had grown up in.

"Leave no stone untouched," Ginny Weasley ordered as she marched out of one parlour into another with not so much as even a glance in his direction.

"Weasley do you mind telling me what on earth you and your motley crew are doing in my home?"

"Simple Malfoy, we have evidence to believe your residence is withholding numerous dark artifacts belonging to your father who appears to have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Vancouver is hardly off the face of the earth," Draco looked up, horrified to see that one of Weasley's henchmen was manhandling a precious Malfoy heirloom. "You there," he barked, "watch what you're doing, that vase is worth double of what you make in a year."

"Er, M'am, we've found nothing," a short dark haired man muttered to Ginny. After a moments careful consideration, she ordered her team to leave the premises.

"Until we meet again Malfoy."

"Weasley."

**Later that evening...**

Draco rolled onto his back panting, their passionate love making always took alot out of him and that was saying something.

"Seriously Ginerva, I do believe you're going to have to come up with a more private form of role playing."

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Dragging the Minstry into are sex life is hardly professional," he mused

"Please, I had just cause to search this place."

"And why is that?"

"This not something you want to get into, again..Is it?"

She sat up, exposing her naked body in the moonlight, Draco found it hard to concerntrate on the words her mouth uttered with such a beautiful vision was before him. Remember what happened last time, a cool hand tilted his chin up to look her in the eye.

Smirking Draco replied, "Oh that. Who could possibly forget?"


	37. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games.**

**a/n: I really wanted to make this longer... Stupid word count :(**

* * *

"I can't believe it,"

I know neither can I,"

"Ginerva, this isn't funny."

"No, Draco you're right, it's hilarious," she giggled.

"Gin, I don't know how to mind one child let alone two," Draco cried looking down at the two beautiful dark skinned children gazing up innocently at him.

"Well practise does make perfect dear," She teased rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately.

"Draco glared at her, you're not carrying two..Are you?"

Laughing at him once more Ginny replied, "I don't know now, this little person does an awful lot of kicking, guess we'll just have to find out in three months time."

"Don't remind me..." Draco muttered.

"We're ready," Angelina announced as she and George strolled out into the hallway in the their formal wear.

"Excellent," Ginny clapped her hands together and beamed at the couple.

George bent down to look at the twins, "Rox, Fred you two be good for your uncle Draco, okay? Don't pull _too _many pranks, especially you", he said specifically to Roxanne.

"George, don't encourage them," Angelina corrected, hugging and kissing her children she turned to Draco and smiled, thank you so much for offering to take the kids. "I know two can be a handful." She laughed.

_Offering?_

"I never-"Draco then looked to Ginny who had that guilty grin on her face...

_Ginerva Weasley Malfoy-_

"Oh and one more thing," George said half way out the door, "when they get bored they get mischievous it'll be a lot easier on you and this house if they're kept entertained, good luck," he left wearing that same guilty grin as his younger sister.

_Damn Weasleys..._

The door slammed shut and Draco looked at the daunting task before him, "Who's up for a little game?" He asked.

* * *

"Now no one can ever say you've lost your touch," George said as he sipped his wine.

"People say that?" Ginny gasped.

"They were beginning to the think pregnancy had made you soft Gin."

"Well I for one never doubted you,"

"Thank you Ange, how do you think he'll hold up?"

"I bet you a galleon the house will be in pieces by the time we get back."

"George have a little faith,"

"Well you know what they say it's all fun and games until a Malfoy gets involved."

Ginny kicked him hard under the table, "this little person is half Malfoy so watch it," she gestured at her stomach unable to keep that Weasley grin off her face.


	38. Clothes

**Clothes:**

**a/n: I doubt people expected this, but here we go..**

* * *

"I have asked the elves to prepare your favourite dessert for this evening's meal, apple crumble." Draco stated.

Ginny didn't respond.

"Very well, there are several pieces laid out on the bed for tonight's meal. Dinner is at seven o'clock in the dining room." As Draco strode out of the room he felt helpless. They had been officially married for two weeks, the marriage had not yet been consummated in fact they had barely even seen each other let alone anything else.

During the War Draco had secretly admired Ginny's bravery, and after they had won Voldemort decreed that all Death Eater's within in his inner circle had to marry a pure blood. There was no contest for Draco. He respected her and knew full well he'd treat her better than his comrades and would allow her time to adjust. But his patience was beginning to wain. This did not go unnoticed.

She did not knock on entering the guest room, unlike Draco Ginny had yet to earn Narcissa's respect.

"Have you decided on this evening's attire?"

"No."

"Allow me to assist you," Narcissa walked to the bed, picking up an elegant emerald green gown. "This is just your colour. And Draco's favourite."

Ginny scowled at their reflections in the mirror.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "You could have done far worse you know. Do you know how many half bloods out there would kill to be in your shoes, to be wearing these fine clothes?"

Ginny spun round, tears welling up, "that's all this is to you isn't? How you look, these meaningless pieces of fabric. I don't care about the clothes, the shoes or any of this. Do you really expect me to rejoice in being taken from my family and thrown into a marriage of evil and snobbery?"

"I am not that naive, but if I were you Ginerva, I would deal with it. If you think you are the only one suffering think again. Granted your cause is more pitiful than some, but you won't survive if you rely on pity. If surviving this world involves you marrying into an _evil_ family, wearing the finest clothing, then so be it, you could be in far worse circumstances. So enough of the self pity, put this dress on."

As she stared at the dress in Narcissa's hands it represented far more than wealth and good taste, it represented her imprisonment.


	39. Servant

**Servant**

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"No thank you."

"That's not what I meant and you know that."

"I don't want him."

"If mistress is displeased-"the House Elf squeaked.

Ginny glared at her fiance and mouthed, _seriously?_

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her as she walked into the kitchen, the House Elf trailing behind.

"What's wrong with having a servant about the house?"

"Is he getting paid?"

"Paid? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Exactly, he's not a servant unless he's getting paid, he's a slave."

"And?"

"I fail to see why I should have a slave about the house cooking and cleaning when I'm more than capable of doing it myself, I'm great cook thank you very much."

"Well then you can cook from here to kingdom come, my mother just thought it would be nice to have an extra set of hands around the house, as a wedding gift if you will,"

"Well tell Narcissa thanks, but no thanks."

"She told me you'd say that."

"Oh really? And what else did she say?"

"That because of your impoverished background that it would take time for you to adjust and appreciate it, that I should be paitent." As soon as he had said it, Draco regretted it instantly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You paitent? Don't make me laugh."

As she shoved past him, he called after her, "Where are you going now?"

"To write a letter", she called back.

"Merlin's beard, I've married Granger."

"I heard that!"


	40. Roots

**Roots**

* * *

Never had Draco wanted something as much as he had wanted her. Never had a girl kept him up all night with the mere thought of her touch, this hold she had over him was almost frightening, yet there was nothing he could do to break it.

His parents did not take the news lightly, but he didn't care, his mother would come round eventually-he was certain of that. Draco had no idea how to approach Ginny's parents, luckily she had broken the ice for him, and he had found her father and surprisingly accepting, and her mother wasted no time at all in welcoming him with a well cooked meal. Her brothers more or less had no choice but to accept their relationship, after all if their father could get over Lucius Malfoy's son dating Ginny, then why couldn't they?

It wasn't easy opening himself up to her, Ginny knew this had respected that, and had given him the space he needed, now he wanted to repay her for that.

"Draco what's this?" She laughed.

"A portkey I do believe."

"Where to?"

"Back to my roots, my origins."

"France?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "I overheard your mother conversing with Fleur in French so I just assumed..Besides Malfoy isn't really English sounding, is it?"

"Well technicially it's latin."

"Whatever, can we go to France now?"

_What a child.._He smiled despite himself.

After several nauseating moments they arrived in at their destination. The sounds of the traffic below and various cries in the beautiful romantic language caused Ginny to run to the balcony of their apartment and look down below at the beautiful city of Paris.

"Like it?" He whispered, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Oh Draco, I love it."

"Well come on then."

"Where are we-"

"You didn't seriously think we were going to spend all our time in the country of my fore bearers in our apartment did you?"

"This means alot to you doesn't it?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"Yes," he replied in barely more than a whisper, "my family and it's history means a lot to me, and I-he swallowed, "I'd like for you to be apart of it, if you'd like of course."

Ginny looked into his eyes, she didn't know if he'd ever fully open up to her, but this was it, this was what she had been waiting for, he was finally opening up to her...


	41. Too Easy

**Too Easy**

**a/n: aah the joys of marital bliss**

* * *

"What a day," Draco collapsed on his favourite chair in exhaustion

"Oh?" Ginny called back as she tried to feed Sophie in her highchair.

"Yeah, I'll tell you something Gin, you have it easy."

"Really and how is that?" She replied darkly, paying attention this time.

"Because Gin, all you have to do is play Quidditch for a living, pose for photos with fans and cook, which you also love doing. No prosecuting a murderer in front of a the same tribunal that prosecuted your father for worse crimes. Oh it was a bloody nightmare."

"You think I have it easy?" Ginny snapped, standing up.

"Uh oh," Rafael, who had just come in from playing in the garden, said to his baby sister.

"Too easy, what I wouldn't give to be playing Quidditch everyday, not having to deal with those bloody howlers and the mess they cause."

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny yelled. Draco now realised he had crossed the line.

"Ginny I didn't-"

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Rafael whispered.

"You think it's easy being a high powered career woman, a mother and wife all in one? Do you honestly think it's easy doing all that, having your dinner and the house ready for when you to come back from work only to hear you piss and moan about your day without even asking how mine went? No Draco it's not bloody fucking easy!"

"Ginny I-"

"I'll tell you what, if you think it's so easy, lets see how you handle it."

Draco stood up immediately, what exactly are you trying to say?

"That you try handling it while I'm gone. And I am going, this weekend-Rome-the girls have arranged it, my things are packed and ready to go."

"Gin-"

She stormed past him, up the stairs and then back down into the kitchen again, bags in tow. Kissing her son and daughter goodbye she turned to face her husband, enjoy your easy weekend, then disapparated on the spot.

"Nice going dad," Rafael smirked, folding his arms.

"I don't know what you mean, this will be a great weekend," Draco said, doubt evident in his voice.

"Uh huh, sure, can you even cook?"

"I-I've seen your mother do it hundreds of times, it can't be that hard."

"Off to grandma's it is..."


	42. Insane

**Insane...**

**a/n: Poor Draco...I am curious to read people's reactions about this drabble the most I think.**.

* * *

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"In here," Kingsley replied gravely, "But I must warn you, he is not himself."

Harry nodded, and followed the man into the dungeon. To say that Draco Malfoy was not himself, was an understatement.

The once proud Slytherin was now barely reconisable, agitated he was pacing rapidly back and forth in the centre of the room. His pale face was more gaunt than it had ever been, he hadn't shaved in weeks. There were tear tracks visible on his filthy face and it appeared as though he had tried to tear his hair out.

"Where did you find him?" Harry asked unable to take his eyes of Draco as the Slytherin muttered away to himself.

"Cradling Ginny Weasley's body, he was first on the scene. At first we thought he had killed her-"

Harry swallowed hard as he still hadn't accept that she had died in battle, facing Kingsley he asked, "how did you know he didn't?"

"He was being tortured by Dolohov, before I stunned him, that's when Malfoy ran to her body, a few of our guys had stunned him and brought him here."

"One stun too many by the looks of it," Harry muttered to himself, "why did a Death Eater torture Malfoy?"

"Your guess is as good as mine,"

Before Harry could ponder the possibilities, he jumped at the sight of a crazed Draco Malfoy standing right in front of him and gripped his wand in his pocket.

"She's not dead Potter, I know what you're thinking."

"What makes you say that Malfoy?"

"Because I am not an idoit nor am I crazy. I'd know it if it were her, I just would." Draco returned to the centre of the room and continued to pace rapidly, talking to himself once more.

"What about his parents?" Harry asked.

"We've got our people searching for them now."

"And what will happen to him?"

"More than likely life in St. Mungo's."

"Keep me updated." Harry said, then left the dungeon. Shutting the door behind him he thought, s_o the rumours where true, they were together, well Harry it's your fault she was yours for the taking and you didn't act...You know what they say, you don't know what you've got 'till it's gone. _

Yet Harry wondered, was it insane to want to believe what Draco was saying to be true?

* * *

**a/n: What do you think? Is Ginny dead alive? Or has Draco Malfoy really lost his mind to grief? Hmmmmmm**


	43. Clouds

**Clouds**:

* * *

"Look at those two, you'd swear they were on cloud nine," Draco scowled.

"Did you the cloud numerical system was based on the mating ritual of the Umgubular Slashkilter?" Luna mused.

Draco gave Blaise an incredulous look.

"Um, no I didn't my love," he replied in an amused turn, as he fiddled with her long white blond hair, " As for you my friend if you stare at them any harder they might just go up in flames."

"I don't know what you're on about,"

"You've jealousy issues."

Draco looked at Luna quickly, however she seemed completely oblivious.

"There is no shame in admitting you want her back,"

"I don't want-"

"Look it could be worse, she's with whatshisname over there, if it were Potter you might have had an actual challenge on your hands, just pick out the right time to win her back, easy as pumpkin pie,"

"But-"

"No buts, getting rid of that Dean Thomas ought not to be too difficult, anyone can see that he bores her, so give Weasley the ol' Malfoy charm and you'll have her knickers off by sundown."

"Blaise,"Draco warned.

"And as an added bonus it'll get Pansy off your back let's face it, since you and red split her affections have been, how to put this lightly, absolutely _intolerable_," his best friend winked.

Draco ignored him and looked up at the cloudy sky above him.

Blaise sighed, "it would help you know, if you told me what happened between you two."

"It's not like it was anything serious-"

"Go on,"

"She got too close,"Draco muttered ashamed of what at the time, seemed like a very logical reason to rid himself of the only thing he realised he truly wanted.

""She got too close," really Draco? That was what you told her?"

"She didn't seem to care, she understood that it was just shagging."

"Well judging by the fact that you're still moping over it and the fact that she's over there laughing just a little too loudly and looking over here every so often, I think it's safe to say both of you miss your _casual shagging.._" Blaise turned to face Luna, "Come my love let us cloud spot in another space."

Leaving Draco to ponder on his next move.


End file.
